The One and Only
by Holly Marie Fowl
Summary: Dedicated to ht4eva. Holly comes back from Hybras. T for safety. H/T


**A/N:** I know the idea is a little bit overused, but I had to do something to practice. I've gotten quite a few requests to do an HT, and I wasn't working on anything else, so I'm starting with this. This practically goes against my religion, so as you can imagine, it was kind of hard to write. But, I pulled through. Critique as much as possible! I need some help in this area! (Seriously, I've never done this before, look at my username.) Any help is useful!!! All right. This takes place before TTP, and right after Holly gets home from Hybras. Again, I know this idea is a little overused. By the way, before you call me openminded, I am NOT openminded. I almost had to pretend it was Brennan and Booth from Bones. . . I am not continuing this. It is a oneshot. The sole was purpose was for critique.

This is dedicated to one of my best friends, ht4eva. Thanks for being a good friend.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own it. Darn.

Some things never get old. Some things you can never forget how to do. Almost like riding a bike. The thrill is unforgettable. For Holly, piloting a shuttle is one of those things. Even when the technology was three year more advanced than she was used to, she still managed. This is what she was doing now: piloting a shuttle down to the Earth's core.

"Woo-hoo!" she shouted, going on a steep dive. Foaly, right next to her, cluthed his seat nervously.

"You missed this, didn't you?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? I just- Oh. Right. The time tunnel. 3 years, wow," Holly frowned, and pulled up at the port.

"Sorry. I forgot about it too."

"Well, it's nice to be back on Earth. Battling demons isn't that much fun."

"Especially not with a Mudboy holding you up," Foaly tacked on to the end of her sentence. She laughed and elbowed him in the ribs. The stepped off the shuttle, and began walking toward Police Plaza.

"You never told me who became Commander after Sool left."

"That's true."

"So, who is it?"

"You'll see. He was kind enough to take control of your apartment and not let them take it back," he hinted.

"So this is a supporter of Root?" she asked, baffled. Her only guess right now was Trouble Kelp, her best friend, actually.

"Yup."

"Come on, Foaly, who is it? The suspense is killing me."

"We're at Police Plaza now-"

"Obviously," muttered Holly.

"So," he continued on, ignoring her. "You'll see in a minute."

She rolled her eyes. They opened the doors and walked in. The place was nearly empty. It should be; in fairy time, it was about 7 am in the morning*, which was later than most fairies cared to stay on a Friday night. There was one light on: the commander's office. She grinned at Foaly, and sped up, so she could find out who it was. Coming into view of the open door, she saw Trouble Kelp sitting at the desk, back turned to the door.

"I should have guessed that you'd be the commander. And that you'd be staying this late," she smiled. He whirled around so fast that he probably hurt his neck.

"Holly!"

"The one and only," her voice was muffled by then, because he was hugging her so tight.

"Welcome back. I missed you," he whispered into her ear.

"I didn't have time to miss you," she said. "I saw you only yesterday." She still sounded incredulous.

"Oh right. Time tunnel. Foaly wouldn't shut up about it; he missed you too. Everyone did," he said, letting her go, and kissing her quickly, then ducking out of reach. Before she had time to react, Foaly came barging in.

"I heard that!!"

"Heard what? Get out of here!"

"I just got here! You're lucky I didn't take her to her apartment! I knew you'd want to see her!" He was outraged over something small and trivial, as usual.

"Five, four-"

"All right. I'm leaving!" Turning around and stalking out the door, they thought they heard something around the lines of "Holly and Trouble, sitting in a tree." At this point, they both leaned out the door, and yelled at Foaly- who was walking down the hall- "SHUT UP!!!"

When they pulled their heads back inside the room, Trouble slammed the door. They looked at each other and cracked up laughing, both ending up on the floor, next to each other. Their faces were about an inch apart.

A moment came where they were both silently staring at each other. Trouble leaned in towards her, hesitated, and kissed her. Naturally, she kissed back. Her hand came up to carress his cheek, and she slid closer to him, not that they weren't already very close. His arms wrapped around her waist. Her arms moved to circle around his neck. Their posistion was cramped and breaking the kiss, Trouble picked her up so they were standing. After a few more moments of kissing, he broke the kiss, and pressed his forehead against hers. Their were both breathing hard.

"Wow," Holly said, when she was able to breathe again. Trouble grinned and began untangling himself from her. Then, he leaned down and kissed her again, this time a little sweeter, softer, and shorter.

Trouble grabbed his stuff, shut down his computer, and turned off the lights on his way out. Holly was already waiting for him in the hallway. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Where are we headed?" Holly asked.

"That depends."

"On?"

"If you want to stop by your apartment first."

Holly knew what he meant.

"Nah. I'm fine. Besides, knowing Foaly, he's probably waiting to ambush there."

"Yeah, probably. My place it is."

Right before they walked out the door, he spun her so she was facing him and kissed her again.

* Remember, it's reversed. So, what their 6 am is to them, it's 6 pm to us.

**End Notes:** Just so you know, pretty much, they start dating, blah blah blah, happy ending.

Review even if you hate it!!! Flames are welcome too! Just tell me what I'm doing wrong please! This isn't the last HT coming from me, but if I'm going to do a serious one, I'd like some advice. Thank you for bravely reading this. Peace out.


End file.
